winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 322
The Crystal Labyrinth is the twenty-second episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Nabu laid Musa on the ground, Riven jumps on him and they start to fight. Sky and Timmy separate them a few minutes later and Riven realize his misinterpretation of Flora's video. Musa tells Riven she is happy he fought and came for her and they reconcile. At the base of the Red Tower was a small door with something written on it in. An ancient script which Bloom could read and which said that only the magical with noble hearts and pure souls could enter the Tower. The Winx used their Fairy Dust on themselves to remove all the darkness in them and except Bloom, whose Enchantix was incomplete, the Winx girls first used their Miniaturization powers, making them small enough to go through the door of the Golden Kingdom. In order to obtain the Water Stars that can defeat Valtor, Stella, Musa, and Tecna must find their way through a maze with obstacles testing their commitment to possess the Stars. Tecna follows her logical sense, and finds Arcadia. There, she presents two doors: one leads to the place of numbers as the other leads to warm and happy memories. Tecna first chooses the door with the memories but is told that in order to obtain the Water Stars, she would have to choose numbers over emotion. Upset, Tecna gives in and gives up her emotions. Stella follows the path that is "the prettiest". Arcadia presents Stella with two doors; one showing her beautiful face, and the other barely showing a face. She must give up her beautiful face to receive the water stars. Stella chooses the ugly face and gives up her beauty. Musa follows the harmony and the vibrations of the walls. Rushing to find Arcadia, she is presented with two doors; one is the exit as the other is her mother. She is put into tears, as she misses her mother very much. Arcadia notes that Tecna and Stella had already passed the maze and presents Musa with the ultimate choice. Musa chooses the exit but before she leaves, her mother tells her that she is very proud of Musa. The Winx are back together. Stella has no face, Tecna has no emotions and Musa is heartbroken. Because of their sacrifices, Arcadia presents the Winx with the water stars. Before they depart, Arcadia gives Tecna back her emotions because she was too boring speaking by the numbers. Stella is given back her beauty in replace of her "ugly mug". Musa, however, isn't given back her mother, but is reminded that her mother lives inside her. Major Events *Riven and Ophir fight over Musa. *Riven and Musa reconcile. *The Winx meet the Eldest Fairy, Arcadia. *Tecna, Stella and Musa enter the Crystal Labyrinth. **Stella chooses the mission over her looks. **Tecna chooses the mission over her emotions. **Musa chooses the mission over her mother. **Tecna and Stella get their best traits back and three of them obtain the Water Stars. *The Winx now have the weapon that can defeat Valtor. Debuts *Arcadia *Ancient Crow's Dust *Matlin (Nickelodeon dub only) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Nabu (Ophir) *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Valtor *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Arcadia Spells used *Twister of Rage - Used against Sky and Timmy. *Convergence - Used against Icy. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit, Matlin *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Cinélume *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Josh Keaton as Valtor Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia Coming soon... Mistakes *At the end of the 4Kids version of the episode, Bloom mistakenly said Layla in place of Tecna when congratulating Stella, Musa, and Tecna on their bravery in the labyrinth. *Bloom was part of the convergence with the other Winx girls at the end. This is an error because she lost her powers due to the Crow Dust Icy used on Bloom. It could just be possible that the effects were temporary because Bloom had her powers back later during the convergence. *Stormy's glove disappears in several scenes. Her hand also turns maroon in several scenes. *When the episode first aired on television, "labyrinth" was misspelled as "labirinth". This error was later fixed. *In Rai Version, at one scene Aisha has her original Enchantix colors instead of her new one. Quotes "Wanna tell that to my boyfriend when he sees this mug?" - Stella "Luck will have no bearing on the outcome." - Tecna "And for you, Musa, I can't give you back your mother, but I do know that she'll always live inside of you." - Arcadia to Musa "Hi Musa." -''' Matlin''' "Is that really you?" - Musa "Yes honey, you grew up so beautifully." - Matlin "Thanks. It was amazing to see you mum." - Musa Video 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes